Therock.moments
TheRock.moments, also known as Dwayne The Rock Johnson "OK, Now this is epic!" - The Rock. Rock moments was first created on April 15th 2018 at 2:40 AM but was deleted two weeks later. He came back to life thanks to AngryJoeMoments on May 25th 2018 at 12:00 PM. The Rocks Moral Alignment is True Neutral. Anime War Dwayne first started his comeback to feels/moments as part of the anime war started by angryjoemoments, he was an avid supporter and fighter before changing his views and publicly denouncing the war. He played a pivotal part in ending the war and bringing peace to the community. After this The Rock was sporadic in posting. Time Travelling On June 10th The Rock encountered a delorean time machine and used it to go on an epic journey across history. He first went to 1967 and met the Beatles before going to the Roman empire and meeting AngryJoes grandfather, Iratus Josephius, who instructed Rock to seek out Jery Seinfield in Vietnam. Rock went to Vietnam and quickly encountered the comedian and his squad who helped him to return home, shortly after this however, the Rock was kidnapped by protectors of the space time continuum and their leader WD1-3. Rock was held prisoner for 4 days (June 25th-June 29th) before being rescued by his longtime battle partner Angryjoemoments as well as SonicMoments and ToddHowardmoments The Crusade On July 15th 2018, AngryJoemoments was given a week to live by his doctor. His last wish was to take the Holy City of Constantinople. He entrusted The Rock to lead the invasion. On the night of July 15th, the rock posted a propaganda poster for recruitment. The invasion began as of 2 AM on July 16th 2018 when the elite angry army airborne units, The 420th "A.A "and the 68th "Gamers" into the city. They took out critical sights that could have proved difficult for the troops. By the end of the first day the airborne units linked up and would now act to delay any enemy reinforcements to the city. At 11AM The next morning, a air-force assault was launched on a enemy stronghold. Lt. Sonic moments was the commander of the mission while Titantic chungles was flying the bomber. The mission was successful. On the ground, tanks arrived to support ground forces. After heavy fighting the city was captured and the Angry Army prepared to defend against a counter attack. At roughly 2 AM, the enemy attack began. It would last until 10AM but would result in the Angry Army's victory and capture of the holy city. 20 accounts took part in the invasion over the course of the three days. For his service in the war, The Rock would be given the title of grand general of angry army. Lesser events The Rock would appear in many different situations over the coming weeks after the victory. Some of these events include: fighting a gigantic mutated wolf with 4 others, helping Connor to blow up cyber-life tower and defeat a android of the rock, starting a band and jumping through a hotel window after their manager shot a man in front of them. The most significant event out of all of these however was when Dwayne rescued his friend sonic from death in using the delorean. Personality The Rock is a friendly man by nature, he will often joke with others and will treat them well and with respect unless they are rude to him. He will protect his friends and is loyal to them. If you gain his trust and friendship, you are his bro or "vro" and he will die for you. He can activate a super powered mode if you anger him, this is an ultimate form and is often believed to be a super god trait. Other # On August 19th The Rock Moments hit 500 followers # He is the grand general of the Angry army, angryjoemoments personal army. # He has been rumoured to be a close ally to the president, Crash Bandicoot.feels # He is a master chef # He is an eight time WWE/WWF champion. # He has Canadian citizenship thanks to his father. Category:Revival Category:Neutral Category:True neutral Category:Male Category:Human